There has been known a resistance film type touch panel that detects two simultaneous touch inputs (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-232023 and 2011-502314). Moreover, there has been known a four-wire type and resistance film type touch panel that detects two simultaneous touch inputs (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-94003).